Enemigo en casa
by Doralix Graham
Summary: ¿Qué sientes al ver a tú novia besándose con otro? Cuando piensas que ella sólo es para ti pero el destino te pone a prueba y en tu camino se cruza la mujer de tus sueños. Al sentir esa atracción entre los dos, esa química que no sientes con nadie más. Cuando tienes que poner en la balanza tu felicidad o tu familia.


• Enemigo en casa.

Lo vi a lo lejos, no se que pasó todo el tiempo tan rápido mi corazón, lloro de impotencia, al no poder ver lo que amaba, que era todo en mí vida. Pero no pude simplemente el subconsciente me traicionó esa fiesta me trajo la peor vivencia de mí existir.

• Porque me tuve que encontrarme en los brazos de otro, si siempre supe que yo el corazón la pertenencia a él y solo a el.

• Mí alma está dedicada a anhelaba su amor y ternura. Pero solo conseguí su desprecio.

• Lo sey tuve la culpa si no hubiera dejado que Albert me besara. Pero me fue imposible detenerlo, me siento sin fuerzas si quiera para empujarlo lejos de mí.

• Estaba tan tomada que sabías que Terry estaba lejos y me sentía tan sola que quise buscar un poco de cariño en otro.

Después de salir de este lugar tan doloroso y completo en su tristeza decidió no regresar a su departamento todo lo que recordaba a ella con piel blanca y ese cabello rubio. - ¡Como le pudo hacer eso! si el todo le dio, su amor y ternura, todo lo que le pedía le daba, era tan humillante encontrarla en esa situación delante de los que estaban pensados como amigos. Conducía su coche y se disparó en un bar necesitó algo fuerte. Algo que la ayudara a olvidar a esa mujer.

Entro se sentó en la esquina de la barra y pidió un wiski, al mirar por el espejo vio a una chica que tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, con el pensamiento como si no fuera suficiente con lo que yo tengo al final de las cuentas se acerco a la dama y le dijo: está ocupado. Ella levanto su mirada y con un movimiento ligero

de cabeza dijo no.- A muy bien así que me puedo sentar.

Estaban tan entretenidos charlando que no se han dado la cuenta de que el tiempo pasó volando, sentí una química muy extraña como si hubiera sido conocido, se sentió tan bien por ella que no fue tan difícil decirle lo que tenía en ese estado tan lamentable. Le dije que había visto un novio besando a otra en una fiesta. Y el se interesa en el tema, sabe que a mí me pasó lo mismo vi a mi novia besando a otro. Ella se sorprendió y dijo: ¿Oye de casualidad¿ no fue en la festejo de Neal? - El chico solo afirma con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza de arriba a bajo. Después de varias horas de ejercicio decidieron tomar un taxi.

Llegaron al departamento de Terry porque la chica no quería llegar a su casa por la condición en la que estaba así que la estaba retrasando donde ella podía atravesar su camino hacia adentro de la recamara tenía una linda decoración en color caoba. Ella pensó que es muy lindo pero que ya no tiene la presencia de una sola mujer en ese departamento.

\- Bueno pues está es tu recamara por lo que resta de está noche. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y con un beso en la mejilla que por un movimiento de la mujer por poco y se dan en los labios.

El se retiro a su recamara, luego al baño para lavarse los dientes, al salir se puso su pijama y cuando ya estaba listo para dormir, no se levantó, se levantó, se levantó cuarto de la muchacha, toco a la puerta y la fiesta le dio el pase.

\- Mira el traje está pijama para que duermas bien. Ella camino hacia él pero en ese momento tropezó con una pequeña alfombra. El reacciono pronto y la alcanzo a su cuenta cuando ella levanto la cabeza se topo con los ojos más hermosos que ha visto en su vida, quedaron hipnotizados en sus fotos que se dan cuenta cuenta que se acercaron sus rostros, ella se bajó los labios como esperando el encuentro y el se los saboreo todavía más, estaban tan cerca de hacerlo sentir solo, solo a unos pocos centímetros. De repente en el cordón de la cordura y se incorporó, así que con una disculpa salió de la recamara.

\- ¿Que tiene esa chica que me atrae? Es tan linda, la más linda que he visto en mí vida.

Ella no puede dejar de pensar en él, en esos labios tan carnoso en el buen mozo que es y se pregunto. ¿Cómo era posible que la chica que le había hecho eso?

Y así pensando el uno en el otro se quedaron dormidos.

La mujer abrió los ojos y la cabeza la sesión de ese día, levantó el ojo y la cabeza de la cabeza, con las dos manos se apretó para aminorar la molestia. Se levanto y se aseó a la ventaja de tener un baño en la recamara. Necesitará salir, detesto el hecho de no traer ropa limpia con ella y menos la interior.

Salió de la recamara cuando vio a Terrence con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camisa que le dejaba la espalda a su bien trabajado cuerpo. Él siente la mirada de ella sobre él y la sorprendió viendo su trasero, al saberse descubrió el sonrojo, mientras que el regalo una hermosa sonrisa de lado, la edad que le quedaba en la cabeza para la distraerla le pregunto: ¿Como dormiste? Ella titubeante contesto - Muy bien gracias.

Se dispusieron a desayunar lo que había preparado con huevos rancheros con tocino, algo de fruta y café negro muy cargado por eso de la cruda. Tenían una platica muy amena en cuanto a los estudios de ella y su trabajo así como del trabajo de él.

Llegó el momento de despedirse, pero él recordó que en todo este tiempo no había hecho la pregunta más importante ¿Cual era su nombre? Ella con una gran sonrisa con competencia: Candice Whith Andley.

El palideció era la hija del enemigo número uno de su padre.

Muchas gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado este pequeño, ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, hijo de Mizuki- Igarashi. La historia llegó de cabecera loca y es en honor a nuestro amado Ingles Terry Granchester.

Escrita por Doralix Graham.


End file.
